Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by xmyMCRmyx
Summary: The "highly anticipated" sequel to the suprise hit "The Ghost Of You" Takes place 1 month after the events of TGOY and 2 weeks after TFTC. Enjoy.
1. I Bet You're Not Pretty On The Inside

**AND IF YOU WOULD CALL ME YOUR SWEET HEART, I'D MAYBE THEN SING YOU A SONG... So are you guys ready for part two? I've been so anxious to ge back to this story that I had to bump up the release date. So my TMNT fic was a complete failure, but I can always try again. So first of everything THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PAITIENT! Thanks mpkio2 for the recommendation. So here... we... go! Thanks for voting and releasing it now!**

**I Bet You're Not Pretty On The Inside**

Alvin sat on the edge of the rooftop glaring down on the city. New York City... they had come a long way. Now all he needed to do was find Ian and make sure he could do what he had planned. He glanced back at his brother in blue. Simon was so tired. He was leaning against an air unit trying to sleep, but New York was colder than they anticipated. They both had their hoods drawn up over their heads. Something was missing, but Alvin knew exactly where it was.

Posters of Theodore lined the streets. Ian had made Theodore an enormous star. Who knew he would be so successful by himself? His music wasn't really in Alvin's taste, but Alvin hadn't really had much time for music lately.

Revenge is all that held his thoughts. Ian was going to pay for what he had done. Alvin glanced at his wrists that still heralded the scars of his recent past. Dave. Claire. Himself. Ian had worked up quite the murder list, but he was in for a rude awakening. "Alvin?" Simon's voice sounded drugged and tired.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked. His voice sounded just as harsh. Alvin figured that they were sick.

"Can we go some place warm?" Simon pulled his hood tighter around him in an attempt to keep warm. Alvin paused and looked down at the huge television that sat in front of Madison Square Garden. There he was... so close... Ian was giving a public announcement regarding a show Theodore was playing tomorrow night. Somewhere in this city, Alvin would have his revenge. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but before they left Ian would be the same as Dave, Claire, and himself. Dead.

**You know how I roll. Short intro with the second chapter being an ACTUAL chapter. The title comes from the "Bury Me In Black" demo by MCR. So everything is different and it's going to be a lot darker. I can promise 2 more main character deaths by the end and possibly 3. I'm also going to bring an OC in later, but you won't recognize her unless you read my TMNT fic. Well LOVE YOU! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

Well I Think I'm Gonna Burn In Hell!  
Everybody Burn The House Right Down!

Merci Pour Le Venin (Thank You For The Venom)


	2. The Famous Rodent

**Chapter 2, alright. What I need you to right now is review this story so much that it passes the first one because it will be better than the last (this I promise). So I'm hoping that you love this chapter tell me if you don't, but um... yeah, i heart you guys... read on ;X.  
**

**  
The Famous Rodent**

Theodore sat alone in the dressing room. He gazed up and down his reflection in a mirror. He had changed so much. He didn't get much sleep. Alvin and Simon always seemed to linger over his dreams. They were gone! Why couldn't he accept that? Just as the thought crossed his mind Ian jumped into the room.

"How's my most famous chipmunk?" Ian said with a slight malice in his voice. Theodore knew he wasn't Ian's favorite, but lately Ian was all about Theodore. "Ready for the big show?"

"Uncle Ian..." Theodore paused, "I just don't feel right singing "Helena" without Alvin. He wrote it after all."

Ian's expression turned into a concerned, but spiteful mood. "Theodore, if Alvin were still alive he'd want you to sing it and I know he wants you to sing it now."

"Really?"

"Of course, Love you!" Ian exited the room and left Theodore to prepare for the show. He still had a wrong feeling in his stomach, but he felt better about singing Alvin's song.

Ian left the dressing room and went into his own private office. He scoured his desk searching for Theodore's setlist. He found it, but what it was beneath caused a trivia in his brain.

A small razor blade that was cover in blood sat neatly placed upon the bed sheets that used to hold Alvin Seville. Ian had thrown those items away. It was impossible anyone had found them. He searched the room quickly. His search yeilded no results, but just as he was about to leave the mirror on the wall held a suprise just for Ian.

Alvin stood in the reflection clear as day. "What's the matter Uncle Ian, seeing ghosts?" Ian spun quickly at the sound of his voice, but he was nowhere to be found. The shadows of the room seemed to grow and scream Alvin's presence. Ian left the room quickly just as Theodore was beginning the show.

Maybe this was all in his head.

"So you scared him a little... now what?" Simon sounded annoyed. Alvin could have already had his revenge, but he was dead set on making Ian suffer for a few weeks.

"You know that was cool," Alvin was still laughing at the look of sheer horror on Ian's face.

"Alvin, you could have just 'taken care' of him then we could get Theodore and leave!"

"Simon, I am in no hurry to leave New York or make Ian pay. He deserves the worry."

"Alvin, you promised!" Simon's expression turned into a look of shock and anger. Alvin walked over and hugged him. Simon welcomed the embrace and pulled him tighter.

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"You can't let this consume you. I can't lose you again."

"You won't, I promise."

"I wish Dave was here." A cold brisk wind swept through the night. Simon pulled his hood up and Alvin followed suit.

"Me too, Simon. Me too..."

**So I'm back in school now so you can't like expect a chapter a day. I know it's starting off kinda slow, but I have to get you guys caught up to me. My head is like LIGHTYEARS beyond this story. CAUSE WE ARE ALL ABOUT TO SELL IT CAUSE IT'S TRAGIC WITH A CAPITAL T! LET IT BE! LET IT BE! LET IT BE!**


	3. All Your Hopeless Hearts

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys but I've been so busy. "Shake It" by Metro Station is in my head and I'm reading the whole Twilight series for the first time (i know i'm like twenty years behind) I heart Edward (zomg!iwanttobehim) except his name is stupid for a vampire. sorry, but I hate that name. no offense to the edwards out there it's my dad's name and it was close to being mine. THANK SATAN IT'S NOT. (j/k to the christians.) anyways let's get on with it.**

**All Your Hopeless Hearts**

Theodore sat alone in his room and stared vacantly out the window. The crowd responded very well to Helena, but he was still unsure how he felt about singing it. He wished Alvin or Simon was there to give him advice, but they were long gone according to Ian.

"Theodore?" Theodore spun in response to a familiar voice speaking his name. Eleanor was standing in the doorway.

"Eleanor!" Theodore ran over to her and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I've been better."

"I'm sure you have been." Concern flushed her face.

"I'm happy to see you, though. I thought I would never see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Ian talked Ms. Miller into letting me play a show with you. She's not to big on the whole fame thing after... well, you know."

"What?"

"Alvin..."

"What about Alvin?" Theodore was utterly confused.

"Theodore, Alvin was on drugs when he died... he had been using for a long time..."

"No... not Alvin, Alvin was way too strong for that!"

"Theo, drugs can break even the strongest of people."

"Not Alvin..." Theodore refused to believe what she was saying.

"I was just going to stop by and say hi... I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Eleanor was gone. Theodore wanted her to stay, but could what she had said been true. It couldn't be Alvin was... Alvin! Not some crazy crack addict that he'd seen on t.v. It couldn't be like that. It wouldn't be like that.

--

Ian paced his room in the silent darkness. He hadn't really seen Alvin, had he? No. Alvin was dead and buried and Simon might as well be. Ian had locked him in a closet upstairs and stacked boxes against it. He had looked so real though. And his voice. No amount of effects could reproduce his voice like that. Perhaps he was losing his mind. Then again, he hadn't slept in over a week due to Theodore's hectic tour schedule. Maybe that was it. All he needed was some sleep. Some sleep and a new conscience.

--

Alvin stood on the roof of Ian's house with his arms crossed over his chest. Simon sat quietly next to him.

Simon broke the awkward silence. "It feels good, doesn't it... being this close to Theodore again?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Alvin still wasn't in the mood for talking. How could he be? Simon and he had just gotten into the biggest fight of their lives.

"I'm sorry, Alvin."

"I know..."

"What else can I say? What else can I do to please you?" Simon's voice was thick with sadness.

"Nothing."

"What you're doing is wrong, Alvin."

"I thought you were sorry--"

"Well, I'm not sorry for being right!"

"About what, Simon? About me being consumed by revenge? About me using the chipettes to get to Ian!?"

"Yes! You promised you wouldn't let it consume you."

"I'm not consumed, Simon! I'm perfectly fine!"

"No you're not you're so obsessed with revenge that you're using people you love to get it."

"He deserves it..."

"But Jeanette doesn't. Eleanor doesn't. Brittany doesn't. And Theodore sure as hell doesn't deserve it." Anger pulsed through Simon's veins. "Get it under control or I'm leaving and I'm taking them with me."

"Go then." Alvin hesitated, then looked up.

"What?" Simon was in complete and utter shock.

"I don't need you. I don't need someone who's constantly weighing my actions I do that enough by myself."

**So is Simon gonna leave or what? I'll let you know like next century when I update again. I'm so fucking tired. I have a crush guys... and she likes me, but we dated before and I'm not sure what to do added to the fact I like someone else too that may also like me too. Any advice? leave it with your review.**

SO GIMMIE ALL YOUR POISON

**AND GIMMIE ALL YOUR PILLS!**


End file.
